wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Stars
When regarding to World of Warcraft, stars are presumably any of the heavenly bodies, except the moon, appearing as fixed luminous points in the sky at night. Astronomy Astronomy is the branch of science that deals with celestial objects, space, and the physical universe as a whole. Celestial Events Once every five hundred and forty-seven years, there's a celestial event that involves three stars.Beyond the Dark Portal pg. 284 on iBooks Constellations Constellations are a group of stars forming a recognizable pattern that is traditionally named after its apparent form or identified with a mythological figure. Denizens of the Comos Naaru "The naaru. Its shape shifted constantly from one geometric form to another, but it returned most often to an outline that resembled that of a star."Illidan (novel) pg. 171 on iBooks The naaru are benevolent creatures of living holy energy. They are perhaps the purest expression of the Light that exists in the Great Dark Beyond. The naaru have vowed to bring peace and hope to all mortal civilizations and waylay the dark forces of the Void that seek to engulf creation. Ironically, the Naaru possess a Void state. It is EXCEEDINGLY rare for a naaru to fall into a void state, and even rarer for a fallen naaru to be brought back into the Light. A naaru's fall into the void represents a catastrophic loss for the naaru and for the forces of the Light, and it is the saddest, most heart-wrenching event for the naaru to witness. Conversely, a naaru being reborn into the Light brings renewed hope and sense of purpose to every naaru; if energy beings could weep tears of joy, this would do it.Ask CDev: Ask CDev Answers - Round 1 Night Elves Former trolls, influenced by a language discovered from communing with Elune and investigating strange artifacts, called themselves kaldorei - "children of the stars" — or night elves.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 194 on iBooks The Burning Legion The Burning Legion, a destructive army from beyond the stars, is the single most destructive force within the Great Dark Beyond.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25-26 on iBooks The Titans Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are colossal godlike beingsWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25 on iBooks who were uniquely susceptible to fel magic,World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 98 on iBooks a destructive form of magic often used by members of the Burning Legion.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 21 With eyes that shone like brilliant stars, they observed the cosmos and became enraptured by its mysteries.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 32 on iBooks Entropy (Order vs. Disorder) "The stars march in order across the sky, the seasons fall one after the other with lockstepped regularity, and men and women live and die. If that does not happen, it's magic, the first warping universe, a few floorboards that are bent out of shape, waiting for industrious hands to pry them up." - Medivh, the Keeper of Secrets. Entropy represents the unavailability of a system's energy for conversion into work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system. Order, in reality, is most commonly perceived as arcane magic. This type of energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Conversely, disorder is manifested as highly destructive fel magic. This brutal and extremely addictive energy is fueled by drawing life from living beings.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks Goddess of the Moon One of Azeroth's few full deities, Elune (also known as the Mother Moon, the Night Warrior, and Mu'sha) is the goddess of the moon. The Mother Moon is not a goddess who advocates peace at all costs. Indeed, one of Elune's aspects since ancient times has been the Night Warrior, who is said to take the valiant dead from the battlefield and set them riding across the evening sky as stars.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Elune Practitioners of the Cosmos Star Beacons Beacons in the sky over Argus are reflected by skulls of demons and sorcerers, each etched with miniature versions of their section of the pattern to help channel the flow of energy.Illidan (novel) pg. 395 on iBooks References